


Tenth Doctor/Rose HC

by FishFingersAndCustard



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishFingersAndCustard/pseuds/FishFingersAndCustard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this headcanon on a Doctor Who page I admin. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenth Doctor/Rose HC

Rose placed her hand into the Doctor's and felt his cool skin on her own. It was bliss.  
They lay on the grass, staring up at the stars, recalling memories from long ago.  
"Do you remember when we ended up in the year two-thousand and twelve?" Asked Rose, smiling as she thought of it.  
"Ah, yes," replied the Doctor. "When I was trapped in a drawing?"  
"That's the one!" Rose laughed. As a cold wind blew, she shuffled closer to him, hoping to feel his body heat.  
"You know, Rose. You're probably the best friend I've ever had," the Doctor said, turning around to look in her eyes. "I probably wouldn't be here without you, Rose. You keep me from insanity and from becoming obsessed with power."  
Rose gazed at the Doctor as he spoke; his voice mesmerising, his eyes glittering.  
"Doctor..." Rose whispered. "I have something to tell you."  
"As do I," he replied, ruffling his hair as he spoke.  
"Doctor. I think..."  
"Yes, Rose?"  
"Doctor, I love you!"  
"I- I love you, too, Rose," he whispered, caressing her face with his free hand.  
Rose smiled, let go of his hand and hugged him.  
"Please don't ever leave me, Doctor. Promise me that, will you?"  
"As long as you're here, I'll never leave you." Slowly and gently, he kissed her lips, making her blush.  
"I love you, Doctor," she kissed him back.  
"I know," he smirked.


End file.
